Blooming Tragedy
by SWAC4Life
Summary: They hated each other. They always had. But finally, when all hope was lost, and death was waiting and ready to envelop them all, they saw the light. And they realized that they loved each other. One shot.


(A/N): It's the TAKEOVER! We're making history here. We're making a _statement. _We don't like poorly written Fanfictions, and we seek ways to purify our SWAC community. Our beloved SWAC community. Here's one. I actually was notified of this a _long time ago._ Yet I only started writing today. Why? BECAUSE I AM A PROCRASTINATOR. I admit it. I might have managed four beautifully written, edited, one-shots. Instead, I have a hastily composed, unedited, suckish addition to the SWAC Takeover. Feel free to shoot me now. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. Therefore, I do not have the privilege of killing off all of the characters. Therefore, this story is rubbish. (Don't worry, though, it's touching. They only die in the last paragraph!)

* * *

~~*****B**_**L**__o_**O**M_i_**n**G _T__**r**_**a**G_e_**D**Y***~~

_A SWAC4Life One-Shot_

It was just them and no one else in the universe, for the split second when they were both still alive and breathing. You'd think that the world stopped, for even in a time of such terror and anxiety, they stared into each other's eyes and froze. Her warm chocolate eyes melted his cerulean blue ones, and his icy orbs cooled hers.

Chad Dylan Cooper reached across the darkness of the room for Allison's hand. Stroking it, he pulled her close and held her against his chest. Their skin reeked of perspiration. Sweat matted their hair to their gleaming foreheads, and although their grimy clothes were soaked through and their skin was sticky, nothing felt more comforting than the other's embrace.

"You know that they'll kill us, right?" the blonde whispered slowly, painfully drawing out his words as if every syllable was a stab in the chest.

Sonny nodded quietly.

He straightened up suddenly. "Look," he began in a clear, defiant voice, "I know we have our quarrels, and I know that I've said I hated you, and I'm really sorry for it. But…" His voice cracked. "I don't want you to die, Sonny. I want you to stay alive and live your dream like you've always wanted to. That's the shit that brought you into this mess. I don't want us to both fuck up and die, you know? B-Because I really _care _about you, Sonshine, and I _need_ you to live."

He hadn't called her Sonshine since the day they'd gotten the phone call.

It had started as a normal day. They had finished their rehearsals. By the time three o'clock rolled by, they both sauntered to the cafeteria to grab a FroYo. He gobbled down his large triple chocolate, and she slurped happily on her whipped cream topped cookies 'n' cream. They were just reaching the acme of their daily altercation when the phone rang.

Marshall had called them, his voice panic stricken and hoarse. He told them to leave the studio immediately, and never return.

Now they realized why. A group of murderers were after them. They were after all of them. Tawni had been shot dead in a bar. Grady was stabbed through the heart in a rundown coffee shop. Nico and Portlyn were both asphyxiated and smothered as they slept in their hotel rooms. Zora had perished instantly in a plane crash. Chastity was thrown off a cruise ship and left to drown.

Sonny and Chad were the only ones left, and they were cornered. In the small, damp, dusty room. Together.

Sonny didn't think she'd ever cried so much her entire life. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks, glistening on her terrified face and mingling with the sweat. Her tiny, frail body shook with silent sobs. "Chad, please be quiet," she whispered. "I think they already know we're here. If we're any louder they'll probably shoot." She gripped his hand tighter than ever.

Chad let out a harsh, dry cackle. "Shoot? What, so they've suddenly lost their creative touch? Look, Sonshine, we've both seen what these people are capable of. Ferguson was decapitated, and Portlyn was _smothered _to death in her _sleep. _It's not like they're just going to pull out a gun and fire at our heads. No, they'll probably roast us on a fire until we've suffered enough, then feed us to the lions. It's almost like they _enjoy _tormenting us."

The brunette lightly ignored his wry and sarcastic humor, though the dire situation was already bringing tears to her eyes. "You think we should just give up now?"

"I've spent the past month racing across this state with you. We've starved, suffered, and complained together. We've done everything with each other." He paused. "But we're not dying together."

She shook her head, not comprehending.

Chad took a deep breath. "I'm sacrificing myself."

"NO!"

It was almost a scream, as loud as a petrified whisper could possibly be.

"I… I love you."

Chad was shocked. "Seriously?" His eyes glistened with vulnerability as they searched hers for a sign of deceit.

She nodded consolingly and gave him a trace of a smile. Pressing herself closer to him, she met her lips with his. He had been longing for this kiss for so long. She had too. His lips tasted off bittersweet remorse, soft understanding, and pitiful helplessness.

"Seriously."

As they embraced again, nothing mattered anymore. They knew they would both die within the time span of ten minutes, but strangely, that was the most irrelevant thing on their minds. All they seemed to notice was the sweetness of the other's lips, as the unleashed their bottles emotions that they had suppressed for so long.

"This is _shit_," a voice muttered not far away from their hiding spot. They froze. "The fuckin' lil' bastards have us runnin' across this entire joint chasin' 'em. They're blasted lil' fucktards, is what they are. Damn them to hell."

"Calm yourself down, Joey," a deeper and richer voice chuckled farther back. "Gee whiz, you can't even use proper English. Wonder why I even brought you along in the first place. You ain't useful, much, except for the machete of yours. Damn useful."

A booming, familiar voice rang loudly and clearly above the other two. "You're both supreme idiots. The whole lot of you. You and those celebrity brats. I've got a gut feeling they're hiding right in front of us. I say we fire."

Ten seconds ticked by.

"Alright, kids, you've got exactly five seconds to get your goddamned asses out here." They could almost smell his putrid breath. "You don't do that, we fire. You come out, we fire anyways. But we'll give you an extra two seconds to live." He cackled maniacally.

"Five. Four. Three."

_Two._

**One**_**.**_

It all happened in a blur. One moment they were huddled in the corner of the room, protected to the secure oak door locked in front of them. The next, the door was ripped off its hinges and they were pelted with bullets that seemed to shoot at them from a parallel universe. Chad just had enough time to grip Sonny's hand before they both collapsed on the cold floor. Warm, crimson blood blossomed over their clothes and pooled onto the ground.

Their murderers, a large group of rough, burly men, smirked at their dying bodies and raced out of the building, leaving them to perish alone.

"Allison… Munroe…" Chad whispered, panting for breath and wincing from the pain of his wounds. "I hate you so fucking… much… that I… love you… and… I-I'm a… _b-b-bastard_ for not realizing it…"

Sonny strained a smile. "Hate you too…"

Clutching each other's bloody hands, their hearts stopped beating. Their spirits left their decaying bodies and floated free. There was nothing holding them back. Nothing holding back their love.

Death had opened their eyes.

* * *

Reviews?

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life


End file.
